Caminando hacia el amor
by MeucheliPM
Summary: – Esto no es amor – con una mirada fría le contestó mirándole de reojo – nos hemos hecho mucho daño y no quiero que eso nos afecte más.
1. Prólogo

**Pareja:** SasuNaru / SasuSaku

 **Género:** Romance / Tragedia / Drama

 **Advertencia:** Lemon / Muerte de un personaje

 **Autora:** MeucheliPM

...

 **Observaciones:**

 **-** Hablan de manera normal.

 **-** _Pensamientos de los personajes._

 **-** _"Recuerdos de los personajes"_

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **CAMINANDO HACIA EL AMOR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Sasuke no me dejes - dijo corriendo un alborotado rubio - todavía tenemos tiempo, deja de ser un poco menos bastardo que se me va a salir el corazón por la boca de tanto correr.

\- Cállate, si te levantaras temprano y dejarás de ver porno nada de esto estaría pasando - dijo con cara de pocos amigos Sasuke - ahora mueve tu culo y sigue corriendo.

\- Pero qué estás diciendo - dijo de una forma muy nerviosa y casi tartamudeando - yo no veo esas cosas bastardo, no pares inventando cosas - terminó de decir el sonrojado rubio.

Esta era una rutina de las muchas mañanas que compartían para llegar a tiempo a la escuela, a veces Sasuke se preguntaba cómo es que aún sigue siendo amigo de un chico con el carácter de Naruto y luego se respondía que no había remedio porque semejante idiota tendría que estar controlado sino sería una amenaza para toda la ciudad, los sacrificios que uno tiene que hacer para el bien común.

\- Y luego Itachi me dice que soy un amargado sin corazón, esa maldita comadreja - dijo entre dientes el azabache.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Sasuke? - dijo confundido Naruto - bueno no importa, siempre has sido un rarito sin remedio.

Sasuke al oír esas palabras se detuvo de improviso haciendo que Naruto se chocara con su espalda lastimándose un poco la nariz por la diferencia de alturas.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios te sucede? ¿Por qué te detienes así?

\- Mira quienes están al frente de nosotros - dijo serio el azabache - ya me estoy cansando de todo esto.

\- Son los chicos que les rompiste la cara la otra vez, no entiendo porque siguen insistiendo si saben que van a perder - el de marcas también se estaba cansando de eso, siempre la misma historia, es que era obvio que buscaban una cita al hospital de forma permanente - Vamos a acabar con esto rápido y antes que digas nada, no te ayudo porque me fuera a preocupar por ti, es más, sería bueno que te dieran una golpiza a ver si así se te quita un poco lo estreñido, pero tenemos que llegar rápido a la escuela sino tendríamos otra sanción.

\- ... - Sin decir palabras Sasuke lo miró de reojo, con una mirada de odio puro por las palabras escuchadas. Cualquiera tendría miedo al observarla, más sin embargo Naruto no es cualquiera, así que sin prestarle atención se encaminó hacia ese pequeño grupo de jóvenes que ya los estaban esperando siendo seguido por Sasuke - mitad, mitad dobe que ya se nos está siendo tarde. Sólo no vayas hacer tan usurantokachi como para lastimarte.

Y sin más reparos fueron a enfrentar a esos perdedores como los llamaba Sasuke, los golpes iban de aquí para allá, cada uno atento de los movimientos de los adversarios. Sin embargo algo pasó, uno de los atacantes tenía un arma letal escondida entre sus ropas, buscando encontrar una pequeña oportunidad para encestar la cuchilla en Sasuke.

Miró como peleaba con sus compañeros y como estaba demasiado concentrado para darse cuenta de su presencia. Corriendo sin hacer mucho ruido se acercó de manera sigilosa a su espalda y apuñaló, vio como la sangre comenzaba a notarse y sin reparos sacó el cuchillo escuchando un gemido lastimero. El terror comenzó a dominarlo, su mirada se llenó de pánico al ver lo que acababa de hacer, se suponía que así no tendrían que salir las cosas y sin más se fue corriendo siendo seguido por sus amigos que se acaban de levantar algo lastimados.

El cuerpo de la persona acuchillada comenzó a caerse en cámara lenta mientras con su mano trataba de parar el sangrado.

La única persona que se encontraba de pie no reaccionaba, no se atrevía a voltear a ver lo que había pasado, de notaba tenso, parecía que ni siquiera respiraba, sólo pensaba que no fuera la persona que cruzaba por sus pensamientos, no obstante todo se confirmó cuando escuchó su voz en un dificultoso susurro.

\- Sasuke... Sasuke - poco a poco el mencionado se volteó y su mirada se llenó de horror al ver a su rubio en esas condiciones.

\- Naruto - dijo en un susurro, con presura se fue a arrodillarse a su costado también tratando de parar el sangrado con su mano - ¿por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué Naruto? - dijo sollozando.

\- Sabes que soy demasiado genial para solo quedarme a ver - dijo con una forzada sonrisa para luego tener un ataque de tos y botar sangre por su boca - perdón Sasuke, pero... creo que al final si fui un usurantokachi como dices - dijo para también comenzar a botar lágrimas por sus ojos, alzó su mano para colocarla en la mejilla del azabache manchándolo de sangre, mientras le dirigía una mirada de dulzura.

El mencionado lo único que hizo fue coger su mano con fuerza mientras veía como los ojos color cielo le dirigían una mirada que nunca le había dado, que siempre soñó pero nunca recibió y fue un suave susurro contenida por las palabras que se clavaban en su corazón que le hizo llorar a grito vivo mientras la mano que sujetaba con toda la fuerza que tenía se había vuelto ligera, escapándose de entre sus dedos.

El de mirada ónix no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, parecía perdido, como fue que todo término de esta manera. Se veía a sí mismo en la lejanía sintiendo como las lágrimas habían dejado de brotar por sus ojos noche mientras las palabras pronunciadas por el rubio se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza.

\- Te amo... Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 1

**Pareja:** SasuNaru / SasuSaku

 **Género:** Romance / Tragedia / Drama

 **Advertencia:** Lemon / Muerte de un personaje / MPreg

 **Autora:** MeucheliPM

...

 **Observaciones:**

– Hablan de manera normal.

– _Pensamientos de los personajes._

– _"Recuerdos de los personajes"_

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto**

 **CAMINANDO HACIA EL AMOR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gemido.

Gemido.

Suspiro.

Eso era lo único que se podía percibir en un cuarto de paredes rosa pálido. El olor a sudor y sexo era abrumador, el rechinar de la cama con los gritos de la mujer – tratando de ser callados por la mano del hombre encima suyo – hacía que el panorama se vea erótico. La mujer de cabellos rosa sentía que podía tocar el cielo con las puntas de sus dedos por lo que la hacía sentir su amante. Llegar al fin a estar de esa manera con el hombre que ella decía amar, le era profundamente satisfactorio.

Ya una vez concluida la encamada, el hombre que en algún momento del acto, la había puesto en cuatro, se salió de su interior y sacándose el condón una vez parado, en silencio comenzó a vestirse.

La pelirosa después de soltar un gran suspiro con una sonrisa, se toca hasta arriba de su pequeño busto con la sábana y le miró fijamente – Eso fue increíble como siempre Sasuke, no cabe duda que tú siempre sabes cómo complacer a una mujer -. Termino de decir con una mirada y sonrisa coqueta.

El aludido ya cambiado, se le quedó mirando de reojo. No entendía como ella después de tratarla como la trata, siga siempre detrás de él. Tampoco es que le importara, ella era para él siempre el " _anti estrés momental_ " que lo calmaba... claro, hasta que ella hablaba.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar a dormir esta vez, Sasuke?

\- No, tengo otras cosas que hacer – volteándose completamente hacia ella con una mirada fría que hacía a la mujer sonrojar, añadió -. Saldré de la ciudad unos cuantos días.

\- ¿Saldrás?, pero... ¿adonde? – nunca entendía porque después del sexo, su novio nunca se quedaba con ella. Eso la hacía sentir algo utilizada.

\- No te interesa. No te inmiscuyas en mi vida, Sakura – dijo el moreno para recibir una mirada dolida de la pelirosa -. No me llames que estaré ocupado, cuando vuelva hablaremos.

\- ¿Por qué no te puedo llamar? Siempre me dices eso cada vez que sales de la ciudad. ¿No tengo derecho de saberlo? Soy tu novia, Sasuke – no entendía, definitivamente no entendía porque nunca lo podía llamar. Si no hubiera sido por ella que tuvo que preguntar el número del moreno a su amigo Suigetsu, nunca lo hubiera sabido.

\- Eres mi novia, no mi dueña. Si yo digo que no me llames, no lo harás – dijo mirando con total frialdad, esas miradas que tanto la lastimaban -. Además, aunque lo hicieras, no te contestaría. Ya te dije que estaré ocupado y no tengo tiempo como para perderla contigo por estupideces.

Dicho esto, salió del cuarto sin importarle las lágrimas que caían de su pareja para terminar de cerrar la puerta. Una vez afuera de esa casa, saco su celular que estaba vibrando y contesto sin ver quien era.

\- Sasuke – gritó la persona del otro lado de la línea – ven rápido para mi casa que Juugo ya está aquí para irnos.

\- Deja de gritar Suigetsu, ya estaba yendo para allá – después de intercambiar un par de palabras más, colgó y se metió a su carro para dirigirse a la casa de su amigo. No es que le emocionara ir con ellos, es más, sentía que iba a ser igual de aburrida que las otras veces. La única razón por la que iba, era para no pasar más tiempo de lo debido con la espesa de su novia. Si bien el sexo con ella rayaba en lo bueno, no lo era tanto como que querer pasar todo el tiempo a su lado. Él amaba su tranquilidad y libertad, y aunque este último se ha visto algo afectado por Sakura, con solo un par de palabras que salgan de sus labios, el equilibrio volvía a su lugar.

...

El viaje iba dar lugar en Suna, al parecer el peliagua conocía un bar en ese lugar que según él es el mejor que había visitado. Además que habían tanto chicas como chicos muy atractivos.

Ya después de haber llegado al lugar y que Juugo haya pagado por el hotel donde se hospedarían, tanto Suigetsu como él fueron a dejar sus cosas para ir hacia ese lugar _tan_ famoso que su amigo decía.

\- ¿Quieres venir con nosotros, Juugo? – dijo Suigetsu.

\- No, prefiero quedarme.

\- ¡Ba!, es por eso que eres aburrido – comenzó a quejarse el de dientes de tiburón -. Debes de disfrutar la vida como yo.

\- Deja de molestarlo Suigetsu y vámonos ya antes de que me arrepienta – comenzando a caminar hacia la salida, agarró su saco y su móvil para comenzar a salir.

Corriendo hacia el azabache y cerrando la puerta detrás de él, consiguió alcanzarlo – No te arrepentirás, ese lugar es el paraíso. Hay de todo, mujeres como hombre con unos cuerpos como para violarlos – terminó de decir con una sonrisa emocionada.

\- Hmp – lo único que le hacían pensar las palabras de su acompañante es que ese lugar era un prostíbulo. Chasqueando la lengua no pudo evitar pensar que hubiera sido mejor haberse quedado con Juugo -. Si es un lugar de dudosa reputación donde las personas se ofrezcan como comida te daré un merecido puñete, Suigetsu.

\- ¡Ay, por favor! No me digas que nunca has ido a un lugar de esos – dijo para mirarlo como si la respuesta fuera negativa, fuera la peor cosa del mundo -. Además, no te preocupes que no le diré a tu novia que le eres infiel.

\- No es como si...

\- ¡Llegamos! – interrumpió Suigetsu en un grito. Sasuke al escucharlo, volteo su mirada a su costado y vio una gran puerta siendo custodiada por un hombre alto y grueso con traje negro. Él al ver como su compañero caminaba hacia ese lugar, lo siguió a paso lento.

Ya una vez adentro y después que Suigetsu haya intercambiado unas palabras con el portero, Sasuke podía sentir como la música taladraba sus sensibles oídos, podía ver cómo unas mujeres se tocaban en una esquina, como dos hombres tenían sexo en una mesa y como prácticamente había una orgía en el segundo piso, supuso que ese lugar era para los _VIP._

\- ¿A que no es el maldito paraíso? – dijo con una enorme sonrisa el de dientes de tiburón, este sentía como la adrenalina le llenaba cada vena de su cuerpo, especialmente a un órgano inferior de su cuerpo.

\- Este lugar parece un burdel, te dije que no quería venir a un lugar donde parezca un centro de prostitución – en vez de parecer un bar como Suigetsu decía, parecía un centro de orgías y coger todo lo que tenga hueco -. Me largo.

\- Espera Sasuke, eso dices pero sé que te gustara est...

\- No sé cómo nos pudieron dejar pasar aquí si aún somos menores de edad – dijo el moreno con completo fastidio.

\- Es porque dije la palabra secreta para poder entrar – con una sonrisa orgullosa, miró a su amigo con triunfo.

\- No sé por qué, pero algo me dice que no pregunte por esa palabra.

Caminando hacia el centro de la pista y cogiendo a un chico que se había acercado para bailarle, le puso en cuatro y simuló embestidas por encima de la ropa – Deja de ser tan aburrido, Sasuke – comenzó a decir para comenzar a besar al hombre que ya estaba comenzando a gemir. El Uchiha ya estaba poniendo cara de asco -. Diviértete una vez en tu oscura vida.

\- Cállate de una buena vez. Iré donde los tragos y deja de ser un maldito exhibicionista y metete a un cuarto, imbécil – terminó de decir para dar media vuelta al ver como el Hozuki le había sacado el polo con el pantalón y le comenzaba a dar lamidas a sus pezones a la vez que metía un dedo travieso dentro del chico. Lo único que recibió de respuesta fue un asentimiento por parte de su amigo. Ya sabía porque le gustaba tanto este lugar.

Una vez llegó al donde barman, se sentó y le pidió un vaso de agua recibiendo una mirada de sorpresa. Teniendo ya el pedido en su poder, se giró a mirar a su alrededor, había perdido de vista al peliagua y ahora estaba que se quería largar de una vez.

\- Si tanto quería follar se hubiera venido solo – dijo con un gruñido dejando el vaso ya acabado en la mesa. Cerró los ojos durante algunos minutos cuando sintió un peso extra en sus piernas haciendo que abra los ojos de inmediato. Frente a sus ojos había una mujer con nada de ropa encima de él, sus pezones estaban erectos y se notaba a leguas que acaba de tener un encontronazo con un tipo.

\- Hola guapo, qué haces tan solito aquí. Yo podría ayudar a que estés de un modo más alegre – comenzó a decir al momento que hacía que sus caderas se movieran de arriba abajo, vio como comenzaba a acariciar sus pechos al mismo momento que gemía y se movía más rápido encima suyo.

La mujer no era nada fea, aunque si era algo mayor que él. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando sintió que su acompañante trataba de quitarle los pantalones, en un rápido movimiento sujeto sus manos.

\- No quiero – dijo, pero al parecer a la mujer no le escuchó o no le importó porque habiendo soltado sus manos con una maniobra sutil, le bajó rápido los pantalones junto con el bóxer y saco su miembro.

\- Vaya que es grande – dijo con una mirada sorprendida y lujurioso la mujer de cabello negro.

El Uchiha ya fastidiado, se paró y con un firme empujón tiró al suelo a la mujer al tiempo que se subía sus pantalones con el bóxer – He dicho que no y aun si tuviera ganas, nunca lo haría con una mujer tan fácil como tú. Desaparece de mi vista.

\- ¿Pero qué diablos te pasa? – comenzó a gritar la mujer, estaba sorprendida al ver al guapo joven rechazarla, nunca nadie la había rechazado – ¡No eres quien para tratarme así!, y si no te das cuenta, mira a tu alrededor. Este lugar es para disfrutar niño, cuando alguien quiere el otro acepta, esas son las reglas.

\- Si tanto quieres que te cojan, pídeselo a otro. El solo pensar estar contigo me enferma – terminó de decir el moreno para pararse y salir de ese lugar.

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

\- Dime el nombre.

Grito.

Grito.

Súplica.

\- ¡Dime el nombre! – comenzó a elevar la voz el enmascarado. Las paredes se podían notar algunas salpicaduras de sangre del hombre que estaba siendo torturado. El alicate en las manos del individuo estaban llenas de sangre, el hombre enmascarado tenía una sonrisa demencial que hacía al hombre cubierto de su propia sangre frente a él cerrar los ojos llenos de pavor.

\- Por favor – dijo sollozando –, por favor. Le dije todo lo que sabía, si le digo el nombre sería lo mismo que morir en sus manos – al ver cómo el hombre se acercaba donde él, comenzó de temblar de manera muy visible -. ¡Se lo suplico!, por favor... déjeme vivir.

\- Si me dices el nombre puede que te deje vivir – dijo arrodillándose y cogiendo el mentón del hombre, con el alicate en sus manos acariciaba con la misma el rostro ajeno -. ¿Cuánto más podrás soportar a que termine de desmembrar todos tus miembros? ¿Cuánto aguantarás a que mi balde se llene con tu sangre? ¿Cuánto más podrás vivir antes de continuar con tu familia? ¿Antes de que les corte el dedo a cada uno de ellos y vea su sangre correr con satisfacción, antes de que me supliquen como tú que les deje vivir, antes de que deseen morir que padecer todo lo que les puedo hacer, antes de volver su agonía mi trono?

\- N... No, por favor – estaba asustado, no sabía en qué momento se había metido envuelto en este problema, no quería que a su familia le pase algo. Ese hombre se disfrazó de una persona angelical, pero en realidad es un verdadero ser oscuro que buscará cualquier momento para hacer tu vida una pesadilla -. Se... se lo diré, pero por favor, se lo suplico, no le haga nada a mi familia. No se lo diré a nadie sobre usted, ¡se lo juro! Pero no le haga nada a mi familia, por favor.

\- Dime el nombre – dijo en un susurro casi diabólico, mirándolo fijo con sus ojos color sangre y brotando una sonrisa demencial.

\- U... Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha.

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Ya habían pasado algunos días de su regreso de Suna y justo hoy era el inicio del regreso de vacaciones. Dentro de algunos días sería su cumpleaños número 17 y estaba seguro que su madre le querría hacer una fiesta como todos los años, solo pensar en eso le daba dolor de cabeza.

\- Lo peor de todo es que no me puedo negar – dijo en un pequeño susurro para salir de casa con una mochila en el hombro. Sintiendo su móvil vibrar, lo saco para ver quien lo llamaba y luego lo guardó otra vez en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Desde que había llegado y un día antes, su celular no dejaba de vibrar por las interminables llamadas de su novia, le era sumamente cansador de que siempre le parara hostigando. Estaba pensando seriamente en terminar con ella.

Ya habiendo caminado hasta su instituto, entró a su salón y espero a que llegaran su profesor y compañeros. Siempre venía antes que los demás, le gustaba su tranquilidad y sus momentos de completo silencio. Le gustaba leer o escuchar música antes de que comenzaran las clases, en su casa no podía tener la tranquilidad que le gustaba por la culpa de Itachi y no desaprovecharía esta opor...

\- ¡Sasuke! – el mencionado abrió los ojos y vio en la puerta a Sakura respirando agitada y algo sudada, al parecer había venido corriendo -. ¿Te encuentras bien? Te he estado llamando porque he estado preocupada, dijiste que te ibas unos días pero no te he visto en todas las vacaciones. Ya estaba pensando ir a tu casa.

\- ¿Cómo sabes la dirección de mi casa? – dijo el moreno molesto – te dije que no tenía tiempo para llamarte, no me presiones, no eres mi madre para que me cuestiones. Y nunca, escúchame bien, nunca vayas a mi casa.

\- Y... yo solo estaba preocupada por ti, Sasuke – con los ojos brillosos, la Haruno se acercó lento a él -. Soy tu novia y por eso me preocupo por ti, la última vez que te vi fue cuando fuimos a mi casa después de clases y me dijiste que ibas a salir de viaje. No me has llamado, aun cuando dijiste que lo harías, pensaba que te había pasado algo.

\- Entonces para que te dejes de preocupar por mí, lo mejor es que terminemos – dijo mirándola frío para recibir una mirada sorprendida de la mujer -. No sé cómo tienes mi dirección, pero no me interesa, solo no quiero que nunca vayas. Suficiente tengo que tengas mi número, no hagas que lo cambie. Deja de acosarme de una buena vez.

\- Pero... pero yo soy tu novia Sasuke – dijo la pelirrosa ya soltando algunas lágrimas.

\- Que yo recuerde, nunca te pedí que lo fueras. Solo nos acostamos y tu diste por terminado que éramos novios – sabía que estaba siendo dura con ella, pero ya se estaba hartando de su actitud tan posesiva, él no le pertenecía a nadie -. No dije nada porque eso evitaba que las otras mujeres se acercaran a mí, no hagas que me arrepienta de mi decisión, Sakura.

\- N... no – dijo en un pequeño susurro y aun brotando lágrimas por sus mejillas, al ver cómo los estudiantes iban llegando, lo único que pudo hacer es salir corriendo a los baños ante la mirada curiosa de la gente -. Yo te amo, Sasuke. Todo lo que hago es porque te amo.

Ella siempre se había caracterizado por su fuerte carácter, pero cuando vio por primera vez al Uchiha caminar pasando de ella, supo que sería la única excepción a esa regla. Tuvo que cambiarse de salón al suyo para estar más cerca de él, tuvo que drogarlo para poder acostarse con él y convencerlo de ser novios, tuvo que pedir su número a su amigo y rogarle para que se lo de, ella sabía que el moreno nunca se lo daría y tuvo que seguirlo para saber dónde vivía.

Todo lo que hizo es para que la relación que ella pensaba que tenían, diera frutos; que el Uchiha se diera cuenta que nadie lo iba a amar como ella y por fin le entregará su amor.

\- Tú eres mío, Sasuke – dijo con la mirada perdida -. Yo haré que me ames porque tu corazón me pertenece.

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

\- Hoy les vengo a presentar a un nuevo alumno que estará con nosotros en lo que reste el año – comenzó a decir Hatake -, aunque es algo tarde la transferencia, el encargado del alumno habló con la directora y puso todo en orden – dirigiendo su mirada a su costado y mirando al estudiante nuevo, con un movimiento de su mano en su espalda hizo que diera un paso adelante -. Vamos, preséntate.

Este miro a cada alumno frente suyo, vio como le dirigían miradas curiosas y pecaminosas. Eso hizo que sonriera interiormente, hasta que su mirada se posó en un pelinegro que miraba por la ventana ignorando lo que decía el profesor. Sonrió – Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki.


	3. Chapter 2

**Pareja:** SasuNaru / SasuSaku

 **Género:** Romance / Tragedia / Drama

 **Advertencia:** Lemon / Muerte de un personaje / Mpreg

 **Autora:** MeucheliPM

...

 **Observaciones:**

– Hablan de manera normal.

– _Pensamientos de los personajes._

– _"Recuerdos de los personajes"_

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto**

 **CAMINANDO HACIA EL AMOR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"- ¡Basta! ¡Basta, por favor! – Los gritos de tortura le calaban profundamente en su infantil mente, veía como la sangre caía hasta hacer un pequeño charco debajo de la persona sentada en la silla -. No lo volveré a hacer, déjala ir. Yo la obligue a que me dé compañía._

 _El hombre de largos cabellos negros y mirada viperina dejó de repartir golpes a la frágil mujer moribunda frente suyo. Volteó a ver al niño de ocho años que le hablaba de manera de desesperada. Sonrió acercándose a él, le acarició de forma lenta el rostro hasta llegar al cuello y acercando su rostro, dejó que sus fosas nasales aspiraran el suave aroma que desprendía la criatura que en algún momento se quedó rígido por su cercanía._

 _\- Yo necesito de sangre igual que otros necesitan de alcohol – dijo en un susurro, haciendo que sus amarillos ojos brillen con maldad -. Necesito sus gritos, como ellos necesitan el aire. Si quisiera empezar a matar no quedaría ni uno solo vivo..._

 _\- ..._

 _\- Tú sería la única excepción a esa regla, pequeño – con su mano fue acariciando su rostro de manera amorosa, con una tranquila sonrisa que solo le hacía dar más escalofríos._

 _ **\- Haz que se calle.**_

 _\- ¿Qué? – miró por sus lados y nada - ¿Quién?_

 _\- Tú me perteneces – continuó diciendo para él, mirando a la persona que apenas podía abrir los ojos -, eres mío. Ni ella ni nadie me quitarán el gozo de ver tu rostro en tus múltiples facetas, de ver tu rostro sumido en desesperación, en dolor,... en agonía – se paró y situó al lado de la persona ensangrentada -. No le haré nada, ya está casi muerta. Acaba con su sufrimiento, has que deje la vida a manos de quién quiere, acaba con su dolor._

 _ **\- Córtale la lengua y has que se lo trague. Mata tan lenta y placenteramente que pida por el fin de su miserable e insignificante existencia. Arráncale la piel y disfruta tu hazaña, ¡acaba con esa escoria humana!**_

 _\- N-no – con una mirada horrorizada, por esa voz gruesa que zumbaba en su cabeza y por la situación, vió como esa persona que siempre estaba con él desde que llegó a ese lugar, se desvanecía como un suspiro. Sentía como sus amables ojos, ahora casi opacos, le decían con la mirada que era momento de su partida, que era momento del adiós. ¡La estaba perdiendo!_

 _\- ¡Mátala! Está sufriendo, no creo que seas tan 'inhumano' como para hacer que viva sus pocos días en completo dolor – dijo con una sonrisa burlona sabiendo que el dolor que le implicó a la anciana mujer no era lo suficiente como para matarla de manera rápida. Podía estar un par de días en completo dolor o un poco más._

 _ **\- ¡Hazlo! ¡Quítale la vida!**_

 _\- Sé que quieres hacerlo – dijo el pelilargo, acercándose y cogiendo los hombros del tieso niño por atrás -. Quieres su sangre en tus manos. Sentir el éxtasis de la dulce frescura de una vida siendo acabada por tus manos, sentir el gozo al ver su mirada de súplica y traicionada al ver que eres tú quién lo hace._

 _ **\- Elimina tu sufrimiento, has que crezca la excitación de olvidar todo lo que sufres, todo lo que padeces. ¡Hazlo! ¡Acaba con su vida! ¡Que nadie te quite el placer de tu libertad!**_

 _\- Sal de mi cabeza, sal de mi cabeza – decía el menor en un pequeño susurro cogiendo la misma con fuerzas, casi arrancándose el cabello -. Cállate, cállate. ¡No soy un monstruo! ¡No soy un monstruo!_

 _\- ¡Vamos! ¡Hazlo de una maldita vez! – gritaba insistente._

 _\- ... - el ochoañero podía sentir como poco a poco perdía la cordura. Podía ver vívidamente como por su mente pasaban escenas con diferentes tipos de escenario, todas ellas con una masa de cuerpos mutilados y sangre por todos lados. Podía ver perfectamente a él mismo, cómo gozaba con el dolor ajeno, cómo reía ante la desgracia ajena, cómo disfrutaba verse quitándole el respiro a su abuela._

 _ **\- ¡MÁTALA!**_

 _El niño con la mirada perdida se acercó rápido hacia la anciana y cogiendo un cuchillo largo que estaba en la mesa al costado de ella_ _–de todas las herramientas que había- con un grito de frustración, empuñó el arma y con todas las fuerzas que tenía comenzó a apuñarla._

 _Una, dos, tres. No sabía cuántas veces seguía con la faena, sin embargo, siguió hasta que no le quedaron fuerzas. La sensación de vigor que inundaba sus sentidos poco a poco iba yéndose, dejándole ver a la persona irreconocible frente a sus ojos._

 _\- Chi-Chiyo oba-san – retrocediendo unos pasos y soltando el cuchillo son el vid de la vida, miró sus manos llenas de sangre y dirigiendo el camino del piso hasta su abuela, vió como unos cuantos órganos sustanciales para la vida salían de su cuerpo. No solo la había apuñalado, resquebrajó su abdomen en un momento de locura, ignorando los gritos de dolor de su querida abuela. En ese momento de alienación, sintió el deleite del poder que tenía, del sometimiento de su víctima, de su inmortalidad._

 _Una risa interrumpió sus pensamientos, sintió como unos aplausos rebotaban por las estrechas paredes haciendo eco en su mente – Bien hecho, muy bien hecho – dijo el viperino con una inusitada alegría que corría por cada poro de su cuerpo, mientras miraba como el niño se desmoronaba y caía de rodillas escondiendo su rostro entre sus pequeñas manos._

 _ **\- EL CONTROL Y EL PLACER ES NUESTRO. ¡TENEMOS EL PODER DE SUS CUERPOS!**_

 _\- Está bien – dijo agachándose y secando con sus dedos las lágrimas que el pequeño niño brotaba -. Todo está bien... Naruto."_

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

En sus ojos color negros se podían ver un destello de sorpresa e impresión, ver a la persona que no pensó ver nunca más frente a sus ojos, le pareció algo inverosímil. El ver su sonrisa en sus labios al momento de llamarlo frente a toda la clase –incluyendo al profesor- le hizo tener un sin sabor en los labios al reconocer su voz. El único que le podía considerar amigo, el único que no se acercó a él por su posición económica, su verdadero mejor amigo.

\- Naruto – dijo en un pequeño susurro, el mencionado no pudo más que acrecentar su sonrisa y con paso decidido se acercó al pelinegro. La mirada de todos estaban en ellos, los susurros no se hicieron esperar. ¿Quién es ese joven que habla con tanta confianza con Uchiha? ¿Cómo es que se conocen?

El rubio haciendo caso omiso a los comentarios de su alrededor, una vez frente a aquel pelinegro, con las manos en los bolsillos, se inclinó para acercar su rostro al del moreno y con sus brillantes ojos azules, observó cómo Uchiha lo miraba como si fuera un mero sueño.

\- ¿Cómo has estado, teme? – terminó diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente el rubio.

El aludido solo pudo abrir un poco más de lo normal sus perlados ojos negros al comprobar que el ojiazul no era un espejismo o producto de su imaginación, estaba frente a sus ojos, había regresado, volvió después de cuántos años. Pero aun así...

Un claro carraspeo rompió la rara atmósfera que se había creado entre ellos – Ya que se conocen tan bien, quiero que se sienten juntos. Uchiha te ayudará a ponerte al corriente de todo lo que hemos avanzado hasta ahora, así que toma asiento y guarden silen...

\- ¿Por qué me tengo que sentar al lado del idiota este? – interrumpió con completo fastidio -. No lo conozco y tampoco lo quiero conocer, no sé cómo él sabe mi nombre pero no me interesa. Solo quiero que desaparezca de mi vista.

\- ¿Q-qué? Pero Sasuke... - Naruto lo miró asombrado, el que lo haya negado de ese modo, el que lo mirara con desdén y casi odio, el que no lo reconociera –, entiendo... – con la mirada gacha y mirando de reojo, vio como el moreno tenía el ceño fruncido. Dio un pequeño suspiro para después levantar la mirada con una enorme sonrisa -. Pues es una pena que nos hayan puesto juntos, así que te jodes y obedece a lo que el sensei ordenó, Sasu-chan.

\- Serás... - comenzó a decir Uchiha, ¿quién se creía que es? El rubio mismo hizo que el lazo que tenían desaparezca, claro que él también había contribuido _algo_ para que eso haya pasado. Sin embargo, le molestaba en sobremanera que él haga como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos.

\- ¡Suficiente! sus diferencias lo arreglaran en otra parte, ahora quiero que de verdad se callen y se sienten de una buena vez – terminó con la futura discusión Hatake.

Uzumaki refunfuñó algo entre dientes, seguro por haberle quitado la oportunidad de responder con unos buenos insultos y en silencio tomó asiento. El azabache no pudo evitar ponerse tenso a su lado, sabía que lo ocurrido entre ellos no era totalmente culpa de Naruto, pero estaba el antes y después, y en ninguno de esas dos etapas él hizo algo por el lazo que en ese entonces tenían.

Él ya no tenía ningún vínculo con nadie, solo le importaba él y solo él, tener una clase de afecto por alguien solo te volvía débil y ridículo, una completa epifanía que atormentaba su vida. Aprendió a no comprender a nadie, a no pensar en nadie más que en el mismo, tener un resquicio de empatía hacia alguien significaba que lo que creía correcto era efímero.

\- Estoy aquí, Sasuke, ya no me volveré a ir de tu lado – dijo en un susurro el rubio.

\- Cállate, no quiero que me hables, haz como si no me conocieras – esas palabras del ojiazul le dieron un vuelco en el corazón y se molestó por eso, sabía que de ser otra persona la hubiera ignorado, pero el que esa persona sea Naruto no lo pudo pasar por alto.

\- No fue mi intención irme, Sasuke, pasaron algunas cosas y no me pude despedir de nadie – comenzó a decir el rubio -. Pero ya estoy aquí, sé que estás molesto conmigo pero daré todo de mí para que todo vuelva a ser como antes... así que trata de ser más cooperativo, bastardo.

El azabache solo siguió mirando hacia la pizarra, prestando atención a la misma, pero Naruto sabía que estaba escuchando todo lo que había dicho. Definitivamente haría todo lo que podía y más para retomar _–_ por ahora _-_ la relación amical que tenían, será como su sombra o su guardaespaldas... algo por el estilo. Él había regresado con un propósito, un solo propósito y ese era solucionar las cosas que había dejado inconclusas.

Las horas pasaron con naturalidad y llegó el momento del retorno a casa. Los alumnos comenzaron a salir y un ojinegro, con la mochila en el hombro, caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos cuando justo ve llegar a su lado al fastidio de su novia. Ella, ya con una sonrisa en sus labios, se colgó de su brazo –estilo garrapata- y comenzó a tratar de llamar la atención del pelinegro.

\- Te estaba esperando a que salgas de clase, Sasuke-kun – con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, lo miró al rostro para escuchar lo que tenga que decir, pero no dijo ni siquiera uno de sus monosílabos ni la miró -. Seguro te preocupaste por mí al saber que no entre a ninguna clase de hoy, pero no te preocupes que ya estoy bien.

\- Sakura, no me importa si estás o no bien. No me preocupe por ti porque ni siquiera me di cuenta que no estabas en clases, no era mi pr...

\- ¡Sasuke! – Se escuchó un grito escandaloso a la vez que un pelirrubio corría en dirección al moreno -. Teme, te dije que me esperaras, solo era unas palabras cortas con el profesor. Ahora sí, vamos a casa, teme bastardo.

\- ¿Quién diablos eres tú? – dijo la pelirrosa mirándolo con odio. La confianza con la que le hablaba a su –según ella- moreno le daba repugnancia. Sasuke nunca le permitió tener esas confianzas con él, pero con este rubio con cara de idiota... No sabía porque, pero algo dentro suyo decía que ese sujeto sería una completa amenaza que se tenía que eliminar lo antes posible.

\- ¿Hum? – el ojiazul recién reparó en la presencia de esa pequeña cosa rosa, la miró fijo y penetrante, la examinó y rebuscó en lo más recóndito de su alma a través de sus ojos. _Esto será interesante_ –, pero que linda novia tienes, Sasuke. Definitivamente hacen buena pareja -. Soltó con una enorme sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Haruno y molestar enormemente a Uchiha.

Tirando leve de su brazo, hizo que Haruno lo soltara. Puso sus manos en sus bolsillos y bajó levemente el rostro ocultando su mirada con su fleco del cabello – _Será cínico. Todo en él es así, solo es un cobarde._

\- ¿Ya ves que él también lo dice, Sasuke-kun? Somos el uno para el otro – dijo soltando una sonrisa -. _Parece que me equivoque, pero a la menor amenaza, lo eliminaré._

El moreno quien tenía el ceño fruncido, dió media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse en silencio – No quiero que me sigas, Sakura. Si lo haces, esto habrá terminado.

\- ¿Q-que? Pe-pero Sasuke-kun.

\- ¡Oye teme!, no debes tratar así a una mujer. Se mas caballero, bastardo – lo único que vió, fue como el ojinegro se alejaba lentamente. Quería seguirlo, pero... el agarre en su brazo no era fácil quitarlo.

\- ¿Cómo es que conoces a mi Sasuke-kun?

\- Lo conozco desde que éramos pequeños. Nuestras familias eran amigos, luego pasaron ciertas cosas por la que tuve que irme.

\- ¿Qué tipo de cosas? – cuestionó con el ceño levemente fruncido. Si eran amigos desde hace mucho... ¿Por qué Sasuke lo trata como si nunca lo hubieran sido?

\- Eres muy curiosa – soltó en un muy pequeño susurro, el cual no fue escuchado por ella. Soltando un suspiro, se hizo soltar con un movimiento brusco para luego voltear hacia ella con una sonrisa – Cosas personales... muy personales. Ahora si me disculpas, Sakura-chan, me tengo que ir a mi casa y arreglarla. Como sabrás, recién llegue a Konoha y no he tenido tiempo de ordenarla. Debo de encargarme de algunas cosas.

 **o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Ya han pasado algunas semanas desde la llegada del rubio, este todavía trataba de acercarse como antaño a Uchiha, sin embargo, el moreno lo ignoraba como si no existiera.

En el pasado debía admitir que ganarse la amistad del moreno fue complicado –y eso que fue cuando eran niños-, la rivalidad entre ambos se dio de forma natural, aunque él incentivó a que sea más fuerte. Pero ahora... ahora ni siquiera podía provocar a Sasuke, lo ignoraba totalmente, lo miraba frío y desdeñoso, si bien lo entendía, fue por eso que no sacó a relucir el tema de la brecha en su lazo.

Es hora, hora de que ponga punto final a esta absurda separación. Ese teme lo va a escuchar.

...

Se había pasado dos horas buscando al bastardo y no lo encontraba, había saltado a clases para no posponer más el tiempo al saber que no compartían todas las mismas clases, y aun así no lo encontraba. No sabía si era el karma o algo parecido, pero era como si un ser oscuro evitara que hablara con él.

No se rendiría, si no estaba en su salón debe de estar en algún lugar de este instituto. Es imposible que esté en su casa y arriesgarse que lleguen sus padres o hermano, lo conocía y sabía que él nunca podría hacer algo que creara futura decepción a su papá. El único lugar donde él podría estar en paz era en un lugar solitario, que no transcurra gente y poder disfrutar de su tranquilidad. _La azotea._

A paso presuroso –casi corriendo- fue al lugar mencionado. Una vez frente a la puerta, se tranquilizó y con un enorme suspiro, tomó con su mano la manija y la abrió lentamente siendo algo cegado por la brillante luz solar.

\- _Te encontré_ – el moreno estaba echado en el suelo, con los brazos detrás de su cabeza y lo que parecía estar durmiendo. Su cabello era levemente movido por la brisa del viento y su rostro se notaba pacífico, tranquilo, sin ese rastro de seriedad y ceño fruncido que siempre mostraba.

Se acercó a paso cauteloso y agachándose a la altura de su rostro, observo las delicadas pero varoniles facciones de Uchiha. No había cambiado nada desde que se fue, excepto por su altura que le sobrepasaba por varios centímetros.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo más pensarás mirarme, dobe? – el moreno había estado despierto todo el tiempo, cuando sintió que alguien entro por la puerta se quedó en completo silencio esperando que la contraria se retirara en silencio, pero al ver que seguía en su mismo sector y se había acercado a él, le hizo pensar que sería alguna de sus locas seguidoras. No obstante, el suave olor a vainilla que inundaba sus fosas nasales le hizo reconocer al individuo.

\- N-no te estaba mirando, teme – apartándose rápidamente, Uzumaki volteo el rostro tratando de disimular el sonrojo en sus mejillas -. Ni que fueras una preciosidad como para gastar mi tiempo observándote.

\- ¿Qué diablos quieres, Naruto? – enserio que estaba harto. Lo buscaba, lo provocaba, se contenía y aún así lo seguía buscando, estimulando a que ya no pueda contenerse más –. No estoy para tus estupideces, lárgate de una buena vez.

Naruto sabía que lastimaba al moreno, como también sabía que ese lárgate no era solo del lugar – No me iré, teme. Quiero hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó ese día.

\- No sé de qué día me hablas, lo dejaste bien claro esa noche y pos a esta. Te fuiste y ahí entendí tu respuesta.

\- ¡No! No es así, Sasuke. Pasaron mu...

\- ¡Cállate! No quiero saber nada. Al menos hubieras sido más hombre y me lo hubieras dicho de frente en vez de escapar como un vil cobarde – solo... de solo recordar esos días que provocaron que estén en esa situación, le daban ganas de tirarle un merecido puñetazo.

\- Eres un injusto – dijo el otro con los puños fuertemente cerrados -, no sabes cómo sucedieron las cosas. Fue difícil para mí partir sin siquiera despedirme de ti, no tuve alternativa. Tenía que mantenerte a salvo. ¡No fue mi elección que pasara así! No tenía salida, Sasuke – el ojinegro lo miraba sorprendido, nunca había visto a Naruto de esa manera, al borde del llanto y saber que él lo había propiciado a eso le hacía sentir peor.

\- ¿Mantenerme a salvo? ¿De qué? – estas palabras eran lo que más confundido lo tenían, sus creencias de que para él eran la verdad, caían como fragmentos una por una; _no escuches lo que no quieres escuchar, no creas lo que no quieras crear, no entiendas lo que no quieres entender_ le dijeron una vez y eso en un momento de dolor, se volvió su pilar.

El único que podía desmoronar y moldear a su gusto sus ideales, sus creencias y objetivos era –a su pesar- Naruto. Por eso es que no lo quería escuchar, desconfiaba de sí mismo, no quería que su sostén vuelva a manos de él.

\- Ma-mataron a mi papá, Sasuke.

Y Sasuke se sorprendió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gracias a todas las personas que leyeron mi fic y lo comentaron, como es mi primer fic estoy dando todo de mi para que sea genial, uno de los mejores en esta hermosa pareja. He tenido mucho cuidado con la ortografía y gramática, espero no se me haya pasado algo uou

Sinceramente, no sé cómo funciona mucho el fanfiction, es algo complicado para mi uou pero en fin, tratare de actualizar más seguido mi fic, pero no les prometo nada xs

Chapter 1:

Karolita : Gracias por tus comentarios mujercita nwn son importantes para mí.

Chapter 2:

NSTF : Jajajaj gracias, pero no es una resurrección, es algo así como un recuerdo… más adelante se aclarara ese punto c:


End file.
